footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Antoine Griezmann
| cityofbirth = Mâcon | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = FC Barcelona | clubnumber = 17 | youthyears = 1997–1999 1999–2005 2005–2009 | youthclubs = EC Mâcon UF Mâconnais Real Sociedad | years = 2009–2014 2014–2019 2019– | clubs = Real Sociedad Atlético Madrid FC Barcelona | caps(goals) = 180 (46) 180 (94) 2 (2) | nationalyears = 2010 2011 2011–2012 2014– | nationalteam = France U19 France U20 France U21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (3) 8 (1) 10 (2) 72 (29) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Antoine Griezmann (born 21 March 1991) is a French professional footballer who plays as a forward for FC Barcelona and the French national team. Griezmann was born and raised in Mâcon. He started his career by joining Real Sociedad, after being scouted in the trial match for Montpellier. Griezmann got his chance in the first team in the 2009-10 season, with Sociedad played in the Segunda División. He made 39 league appearances and scored six goals as the Basque club won the title and promotion. He departed five seasons later to join Atlético Madrid for a then-club record €30 million. Although featuring mostly as a winger during his time with Sociedad, Griezmann adapted his game in Madrid to become a complete forward, and quickly became the focal point of the team. He would go on to break the club's scoring record for a debut season, and was named in the 2014–15 La Liga Team of the Season. He was also named La Liga Best Player in 2016, nominated for both the 2016 Best FIFA Men's Player and 2016 Ballon d'Or awards, and won the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League. Griezmann is a former French youth international, representing his country at under-19, under-20 and under-21 level, and was part of the team that won the 2010 UEFA European Under-19 Championship on home soil. He earned his first cap for the senior national team in 2014, and played at that year's World Cup, helping his country to the quarter-finals. At UEFA Euro 2016, France finished runners-up as hosts, while Griezmann was the top goalscorer and was voted the Player of the Tournament. He later won the 2018 FIFA World Cup, a tournament in which he scored four goals, won the Bronze Ball as the third best player, and was named man of the match in the final. Honours Clubs ;Real Sociedad * Segunda División: 2009–10 ;Atlético Madrid *Supercopa de España: 2014 *UEFA Europa League: 2017–18 *UEFA Super Cup: 2018 UEFA Super Cup *UEFA Champions League runner-up: 2015–16 International ;France *FIFA World Cup: 2018 *UEFA European Under-19 Championship: 2010 Individual *Ballon d'Or third place: 2016 *The Best FIFA Men's Player third place: 2016 *UEFA European Under-19 Championship Team of the Tournament: 2010 *La Liga Best Player: 2016 *La Liga Player of the Month: January 2015, April 2015, September 2016, March 2017, February 2018, December 2018 *La Liga Team of the Season: 2014–15 *Onze d'Or French Player of the Year: 2014–15 *UEFA La Liga Team of the Season: 2015–16 *Trophées UNFP for Best French Player playing Abroad: 2016 *UEFA Champions League Squad of the Season: 2015–16, 2016–17 *UEFA Europa League Squad of the Season: 2017–18 *UEFA European Championship Player of the Tournament: 2016 *UEFA European Championship Golden Boot: 2016 *UEFA European Championship Team of the Tournament: 2016 *UEFA Team of the Year: 2016 *UEFA Best Player in Europe Award second place: 2016 *French Player of the Year: 2016 *La Liga Fans' Five Star Player: 2016 *FIFPro World XI 2nd team: 2016 *FIFPro World XI 4th team: 2017 *FIFA World Cup Bronze Ball: 2018 *FIFA World Cup Silver Boot: 2018 External links *Atlético Madrid profile *France profile at FFF * * * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:French players Category:France youth international players Category:France under-19 international players Category:France under-20 international players Category:France under-21 international players Category:France international players Category:Real Sociedad players Category:Atlético Madrid players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:La Liga players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players